The prussian blogs
by ThePrussianCross
Summary: Me and Spain are making blogs so here's mine. I will answer your questions as well as I can. but since I am Like 95% like him this will be easy for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo people of the world! I am ze awesome Prussia but as my fans you can call me gilbert kesesese~ **

**I know that there are a lot of blogs out there but one more can't hurt...right?**

**Okay if you wish to have your questions answer put it in my PM's or just leave it in the reviews~**

**Prussia out~!**


	2. Blackmail and rainbow strawberrys

**Ciao, it's Ensalia~!**

**Prussia! Remember meh, Italy, Germany, and Japan got shipwreaked on my island! Just wondering, how is your "Awesome" self and BTT doing? Your the only one I think is ok out of them.. Spaniard is just weird, and Frenchy is abit too Frenchy.. Hope I make sense~!**  
**I sent you some Rainbow Strawberrys, the red ones are for Frenchy! *Evil Smirk***

* * *

Kesesese~ Ja I remember you, and I'm doing awesome! spain with his little lovi Kesesese~ you know spain.

And france is geting england drunk off his ass I am so going to use it as blackmail with eyebrows~

And danke for the strawberrys and I will give the red ones to france Kesesese~


	3. Home's and kisses

**Dear Prussia,**

**Ciao! it's me Sicily! Italy's little sister! how's Germany's house? fratello**  
**said it's alright but I wanna know from someone else!**

**Lucia (Sicily)**  
**P.S: Did you know my brother kissed yours? I was so excited!**

* * *

well everything is labeled and in alphabetical order. you know how west is with that stuff. I guess his place is ok but not as awesome as mine~

And yes I know that my brother kissed Italy. Hungary sent me pictures, I love getting things for blackmail kesesese~


	4. Jumping rope and hello's

**I'm South Carolina, one of the original 13. You can call me South or Caroline.**  
**Anything else and I will rip your intestines out and jump rope with them. Your**  
**in touch with Berlin, right? Tell him I said hi. **

**Sincerely,**  
**Caroline Jones.**

* * *

Kesesese~ you must give America a hard time, good job. and yes I hang out with him some time's when I get the chance I'll tell him you said hi.


	5. The past and future

**According to my siblings I'm the rebel out of the group. I mean seriously, it**  
**was just one time! Sure it may have caused one of the bloodiest wars in**  
**American history, but still! Sure I've tried to secede a couple times before**  
**and after, but I only seceded once! I'm also one of the most violent and I**  
**LOVE pranks. As long as it doesn't include soda and Georgia or North, you will**  
**not come out of that prank without a can of soda shoved down your throat.**  
**Thanks, also tell him that DC said hi too.**

**Sincerely, **  
**Caroline Jones.**

* * *

Well better to be a rebel than go with the flow. The American civil war was something that had to happen There was maybe a better way to go at it but all things happen for a reason. Time is some thing you never what to mess with it will come back it bite you in the ass. yes people did died but you as a whole got stronger right? This is one of the things I live by, all things happen for a reason but it helps to make the future better.


	6. Past regrets and bottle up feeling's

**There was a much better way that would have saved me and my citizens plenty of**  
**pain, but i had been blinded by not thinking about the possible consequences**  
**and just trying to keep the economy up, not even considering how many lives**  
**would be lost in the future. It's my biggest regret in life. Everybody has**  
**regrets, you just have to try not to make the same mistakes or become bitter**  
**when thinking about those regrets. I'm smarter than my family gives me credit**  
**for. Stronger? Um, no. I actually don't like to talk about what happened to me**  
**personally, but fire ravaging through your capital and most of your state is**  
**beyond painful. I have plenty of scars and a slight disability that'd I'd**  
**rather not tell anybody about. Only my siblings and dad knows. Sometimes your**  
**wrong though, the future doesn't always get better. Sometimes your mistakes in**  
**life can push you to insanity. Trust me, I've spent too much time behind bars**  
**because I just couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes my family is just a burden,**  
**pushing me farther and farther towards that braking point. One day I'm going**  
**to snap. My twin is the only one keeping me from snapping. I've been pushed**  
**around too much, I've been called too many names, I'm done. I actually don't**  
**talk to any of my siblings anymore. Except North. I'm sorry, I've never talked**  
**to anybody about my feeling before.**

**Sincerely,**  
**Caroline Jones**

* * *

Many people have regrets I and one of those. I regrets world war 1 and 2, if I had just tried harder all those people lives that where cut short would still be here.

all for what some crazy man, at first he help the economy and mine and west people then stared war on Poland, France ect.

when I was dissolved I thought that was it I'm going to die but west made me east Germany. my brother saved me and is the only one that knows me. so I know how it feels like to have to world at your against you and only one person to talk too. I felt better when I told Romano me and him feel like we have no one to talk to me and him bottle them up and I was just nice to tell some one how you feel. wow I have to said west is rubing off on me. oh one more thing, just tell them how you feel trust me it feels a whole hell of a lot better if you get it out there. but that is up to you.

* * *

**Hello there~ just one thing if you wish to Ask me something but do not want it were the world can see it just put at the end of you PM ****do not post to blog ****I will just send it to you. ok that's it PrussianCross out~ **


	7. Chapter 7Just some stuff

**Hi people it me PrussianCross~ now then on to what I have to tell you. On August 24th I will stop doing my blog for two days. I am not dead or kidnapped or lock in a box. I am going to be doing somethings that need my full sanity I need to work on my cosplay** **so I need to put it together...yeah that going to be so fun T_T.**

**PrussianCross out~**


End file.
